


Foreign

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [27]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: What is this foreign feeling?
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 29





	Foreign

There was a strange feeling that was bubbling under the surface of his other 'emotions'- Ink did not know which ones were making it. So he kept mixing and matching until he found something slightly the same.

But it was not the same.

So the artist tries to think back to when these 'feeling' started, or at least when he started noticing them.

When talking to Blue, Error's name was mentioned and there was a sudden pulse.

It was nice.

And he wanted that again

Thinking it was some kind of hate-related emotion for his enemy, he waits for Error to show himself. The problem was Error appeared at random times and getting into his Anti-Void was hard.

Ink blink down at his crashed enemy.

Ink had chosen to attack with a hug knowing that his enemy was fearful of touch.

After knocking the glitch down and hugging him to the point of crashing, Ink continues to hug him.

Now he lay there, staring at the ERROR signs and static slowly moving across those red sockets. The REBOOTING noise was kind of loud too.

But that foreign feeling had returned a hundred folds.

It overtook his 'happiness' or heightened it.

It was pulsing in his bones hotly, making him feel so good. Ink never wanted this feeling to end.

What was the name of this emotion? Which paints were causing it? How can he bottle it?

The ERROR blinks- his eyelights returning behind the floaters, that static sound and the REBOOT bar was gone.

Ink rattles against him, making the glitch aware of him being there. And roaring loudly at the nearest of the artist.

Error tries to push him off before he crashes again.

Ink hold on tightly, refusing to let go.

While he did not understand what this was, he knew that Error was bringing it out in his paints; so he had to keep him close. Playtime was over with the 'enemy', now it was time to make friends.


End file.
